deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FoxMcCloud vs Sly Cooper
Description Nintendo vs Sony! This is the battle of the two cocky, masters at what they do and have weird love lives. This is Bobawins and TheGuardianEMC's third episode. Interlude Boomstick: Ah, the battle of the squirrels..... Wiz: Um.... they're not squirrels. Boomstick: Same difference. Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Fox E'Boomstick: Oh Fox our lovable winner who has won a death battle in the past.' Wiz: Anyway. Fox McCloud is the Captain of the 2nd Gen Star Fox Commodes. And is the son to the 1st Gen Star Fox Leader James McCloud. Who was killed by former member Pigma. Boomstick: Ok we know all that stuff ok? Let's get into all the crazy shit Fox has done! Wiz: We have to go the origin story, Boomstick. Boomstick: Ok fine. After the cornerian government, Fox assembles the Star Fox team with Falco, Peppy... and that weird frog thing... Whatever, and they all lived happily ever after, The End. Wiz: And they fought in wars and it wasn't even that happy of an ending with all that happened with Krystal so it was kind of a sad ending really... Boomstick: Damn... I didn't know that... Well, now to the crazy shit! Wiz: Oh on a side note, we will be giving Fox Krystal's staff. Boomstick: Don't worry this won't change the outcome of the fight. So don't be complaining. Wiz: Fox is an excellent marksman, hand to hand combat fighter, and ace pilot. Boomstick: Fox has beaten Star Wolf by himself multiple times, he survived a Black Hole! Wiz: Wormhole. Boomstick: Whatever. He has beaten whole armies by himself, fought a planet of dinosaurs without using a gun, and he beat Andross by himself multiple times. Wiz: He can run at 25 mph, but with Fox illusion, he can go at hyper sonic speed, but only at short distances. Boomstick: Fox is Strong enough to beat a dinosaur in a contest of Strength. And is so durable,he can survive a suicide attack form Andross. Wiz: Fox McCloud is one of the best soldiers in the galaxy. Whether it be on land or in the air. One thing is for sure. Boomstick: You don't fuck around with Fox McCloud. “Mission: complete.” - Fox McCloud Sly Boomstick: Oh this squirrel's a meanie alright. Wiz: Boomstick, they're not squirrels! Boomstick: So what are they? A Fox and a Raccoon? Wiz: Ummm.... Yes actually..... Boomstick: Oh whatever, they're still squirrels to me. Wiz: *Facepalms Boomstick: Anyways, Sly Cooper was born into the Cooper Clan under the tutoring of his father. Wiz: When Sly had spare time between lessons and pulling off jobs at the Cooper Gang, he would spend time with his father's friend, Jim McSweeny. Boomstick: At the age of three, Sly and his dad met up with McSweeny, and went to a museum on the coast of Italy to hide a map of The Cooper Vault. Wiz: For a while, he lived on a farm, and learned the technique of the Thievus Raccoonus. Boomstick: At the age of 8, a group of criminals called The Fiendish Five broke into the barn, and killed Sly's parents. Wiz: With no parents, Sly had to go to an Orphanage where he met two of his lifelong friends, Bentley and Murray. Boomstick: Soon after that, Sly became the squirrel we all know and love today! Wiz: (Mumbling) He's not a squirrel.... Boomstick: Sly continued to use the Thievus Raccoonus technique for the rest of his career, and these are some of the things he learned! Wiz: Invisibility, The ability to land on pointy things safely aka: The Ninja Spire Jump, The ability to roll at a speed quicker than what he can run aka: The Raccoon Roll, The ability to slow down time while in midair aka: The Slow Motion Jump, and the ability to freeze time for limited time, The Hat Mine which he can detonate with a tap of his cane, A Fast Attack Dive, A music box that puts enemies to sleep, A bomb that makes enemies confused aka: rage bombs, Boomstick: Sly Cooper is pretty fucking awesome. Sly Cooper: Alright! Let's blow stuff up! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight! It's a'' quiet city at night, when all of a sudden, Sly Cooper is running on telephone wires being chased by cops.'' Sly: Well, so much for stealth.... Hey what's that? An Arwing is falling from the sky and crashes down on the pavement. Sly: Holy shit... Well, that bought me some time from the cops. Sly gets shot by a red laser and falls down to the street. Sly: Hey! That hurt! Fox jumps out of the Arwing. Fox: Well, you're in for a world of pain. Sly: You wish. FIGHT! Fox runs up to Sly and kicks him upward and shoots him with a laser, but while sly falls, he turns invisible. Fox: Really? Sly uses a Fast Attack Dive on Fox. Sly's Invisibility wears off temporarily. Fox: Gotcha. Sly: That's what you think. Fox shoots Sly with his Laser Gun 3 times, then uses Fox illusion, but Sly slows down time, and throws a Hat Mine at him, and detonates it. Fox is blown back and hits a building. Fox pulls out Krystal's Staff, and then uses Fire. Fox: FIRE! Sly uses Slow Motion Jump to dodge it. Sly: You're gonna have to do better than THAT. Fox: Oh I can. Fox jabs at Sly's stomach with Krystal's Staff. Sly jumps on top of the staff and Slow Motion Jumps backwards and kicks Fox in the back. Sly throws a smoke bomb at Fox, but Fox uses the reflector and it reflects back at Sly. Sly starts to cough. Sly: Wow, these things are Toxic! Fox: FIRE! Sly: Oh no. Sly freezes time and jumps over fox. Sly: That was easy. Time is back to normal. Fox: Again? Sly: Oh I'm just getting started. Sly uses his rocket boots and drops 3 rage bombs. Fox: What? When? Why? Where.... am I? Sly drops down. Sly: You're in living hell. Sly puts a Hat Mine on Fox's head. Sly: Hey, that's a good look, for now. Fox: Huh? Sly detonates the Hat Mine. Sly: Well... I better run. KO!!! Results Boomstick: Damn.... That was gory. Wiz: It sure was. The reason why Sly won was because he is much stealthier than Fox. Also because of his ability to manipulate time and gravity, so Fox's speed was useless. Also, Sly fights some like Fox all the time. Boomstick: "But Wiz, you didn't give Fox his vehicles!" Wiz: Yes because the outcome would be the same. Boomstick: So even though you might think this is Bullshit, The Winner Is Sly Cooper! Next Time TheGuardianEMC next time: OH GOD NO! THEY.... THEY'RE TOO FUCKING OP!!! PRE GENESIS SONIC VS MADOKA Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Bobawins Category:TheGuardianEMC Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant